jeu et dignes professeurs
by OuLiRo
Summary: Pairing dont slash divers et variés. Dumbledore, bien connu pour ces farfellues, organise un tournois d'entrmetteurs. Les professeurs sont tous autorisés à jouer en prenant les élèves pour cobayes. Mais Minerva et Severus font de la résistance.


Lecteur du soir bonsoir! Me revoici, me revoilà pour une première fic à chapitre. Rassurez vous, rien de prise de tête. Je donne (du moins j'essaye) sous le signe de l'humour.

pitite présentation inévitable:

auteur: OuLiRo

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi hormis les idées farfelus et les comportement OOC. Surpris?

Rating: T pour éviter les drames, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait fixée. En tout cas ce chapitre ci est tout mignon et innocent (si vous n'avez pas peur de la folie).

Paring: A lot, a lot, a lot. Des slash en tout cas alors ceux qui n'aiment pas (et là j'avoue connître des gens biens et tolérant qui pourtant n'apprécient guère) vous serez prévenus.

Note: Je suis nulle en orthographe et je cherche une beta plus compétente que word, mes plus plates excuses.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapitre premier: Le plan de résistance_**

L'âge et les lourdes tâches n'y faisaient rien, Dumbledore, vénéré directeur de Poudlard, était un homme plein de ressources.

La passion la plus étrange de l'illustre sorcier, celle qui ferait du moins le plus jaser si elle venait à être connue, était son plaisir incontestable à jouer les entremetteurs invisibles.

Depuis trois ans déjà il défiait ses collègues les moins pointilleux vis-à-vis du règlement mais aucuns ne parvenaient à l'égaler.

Fort de son talent, il prévoyait un tournoi plus poussé en cette veille de rentrée scolaire. Il rêvait de duels et éliminations successive sans toutes fois parvenir à bien synchroniser l'ensemble. Ce problème le travaillait tant qu'il en parlât lors de la réunion annuelle de l'équipe éducative.

Ces paroles engagées, signe de l'ampleur que prenaient toutes ces folies directoriales, eurent différents impacts sur le corps professoral. Les enseignants les moins sensibles à la morale, les plus blasés peut par la monotonie quotidienne, y virent un merveilleux divertissement. Leurs collègues plus rigoristes poussaient des cris d'offrais et s'offusquaient vertement.

Malheureusement pour eux, les rabat-joie étaient en criante minorité. Seuls deux ennemis de longue date figuraient aux rang des résistants : Les directeurs respectifs de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Affolés par le capharnaüm qui s'annonçait, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et tenaient conseil dans les appartements du professeur de potion.

Minerva MacgGonagal, au vues de ses gesticulations saccadées, avait l'air assez énervée. Il faut avouer que l'être abject lui servant de collègue venait d'émettre une proposition aussi traîtresse qu'infamante :

- Severus, je vous pensait moins influençable, s'exclama t'elle outrée. Si vous aussi êtes à la solde du déluré de directorial, je pense qu'il est tant de cesser l'entretient.

Minerva eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle avait oublié qu'ici chaque objet agissait dans pour servir les intérêts de Snape. Elle se retrouvée séquestrée dans son salon sans qu'il ait même bougé le petit doigt.

Un sourire froid plaqué aux lèvres, le maître des potions reprit la parole :

- Restons calmes professeur MacGonagal, voulez vous ? Je suis tout aussi déterminé que vous et, foi de Serpentard, vous m'écouterez. Je ne vous demande pas de pactiser avec l'ennemi, mais de singulièrement l'ébranler en le prenant à son propre jeu. Vous voyez bien qu'a nous deux, même en étant de loin les êtres les plus sensés de cette école, nous ne parviendrons à rien si nous ne rusons pas.

Le seul moyen de calmer l'uluberlu dirigiste est de lui mettre, vous m'excuserez l'expression, une bonne raclée. Si il se fait supplanter, il ne verra plus d'intérêt au divertissement. Notre seule chance de faire cesser ces simagrées c'est d'y participer, et mieux que l'instigateur.

Malgré la douche froide que l'enfermement avait imposé à son ego, le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvait nier l'intelligence de la stratégie de son collègue. Elle hocha la tête avant de poser quelques questions.

- Et comment comptez vous battre Dumbledore dans une discipline où il est passé maître ? Surtout que, je vous le rappel, cet « art » n'est ni dans mes cordes ni dans les vôtres.

- Ho ! Ma stratégie est assez simple, répondit Snape avec un rictus digne d'effrayer une meute de géants des montagnes. Vous savez, comme moi, que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal quand il s'agit de manipuler les gens. De plus, tout le monde ici vous fait confiance et aucun élève tenant un tant soi peu à la vie ne défierait vos ordres ou les miens. Nous connaissons plutôt bien nos élèves, mieux qu'ils ne le pensent en tout cas, et nous ne sommes plus vraiment ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'apprentis quand il s'agit de faire de la magie. Si nous nous allions, croyez moi l'idée de devoir compter sur quelqu'un ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, nous aurions une chance de détrôner notre chère directeur.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous n'avez pas tord, Severus. Et ce n'est pas votre amabilité qui me force à vous faire des compliments. De toute façons, seul quelque chose de positif peut sortir de cette situation. Si nous rabattons son caquet au vieil enchanteur nous ferons œuvre de salubrité publique tout en nous concoctant une vengeance jouissive. Et puis, si nous échouons, nous aurons au moins appris à connaître l'ennemi.

C'est sur cette note plutôt optimiste que s'acheva l'entretien. Aucun des deux partis en présence n'était enchantait par la future collaboration mais aucun n'avait le choix.

L'idée de réserver une bien mauvaise surprise au directeur passait avant toute notion de confort social.

En un mot, ils voulaient leur vengeance et, quoi qu'ils doivent faire, ils l'auraient.

--

Les élèves devaient arrivés d'ici quelques heures et, c'est en se supportant un (tout) petit peu mieux qu'à l'accoutumée que le professeur Snape et le professeur MacGonagal se dirigèrent ensembles vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Quand le maître des potions lançât le mot de passe à la gargouille millénaire siégeant devant l'antre directorial, on aurait presque put déceler une once d'amusement dans sa voix tranchante.

Ayant réclamé une entrevue en bonne et due forme, les deux maquisards se trouvèrent embusqués dans le bureau ennemi face à des tasses de thé fumantes. Cette hospitalité paternelle, Dumbledore la regrettât amèrement quand, surpris par la requête de ses deux moutons noirs, il laissât choir sa timbale en une agonie cristalline.

Quelque elfes de maisons, serviettes et coups de balais plus tard, le vénérable directeur demandait à Severus de confirmer ce que venait de dire sa collègue.

C'était officiel, l'amoureuse de l'éthique et l'homme le plus glacial d'Angleterre voulaient participer à ses grandes réjouissances aussi amorales que sentimentales.

Les points de repères d'Albus Dumbledore venaient de prendre des vacances impromptues.

Même si la logique avait gaillardement abandonné la place, le sorcier ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la participation de ces deux là. Ce serait se priver de trop bons rivaux et repousser une éventualité d'amusement.

C'est donc avec joie, et en les bénissant malicieusement, que Dumbledore admit ces nouveaux adversaires au rang de participants.

Foi de directeur, la lutte serait rude, rude mais diablement intéressante.

Les novices récemment accueillis ne traînèrent guère dans le bureau. Le vieil homme avait beau être un peu givré, il restait observateur et ils craignaient qu'à force les voir sourire de manière carnassière, il n'en vint à se douter de quelque chose.

MacGonagal et Snape décampèrent donc rapidement, courant dans les escaliers et retenant difficilement des éclats de rire.

Une fois loin du terrier de leur ennemi, ils ne purent cacher leur allégresse et, profitant des corridors vides, ils se laissèrent aller à la célébration de leur première victoire.

-Il a accepté Severus ! criait joyeusement Minerva entraînant sans retenue son compagnon de guerre dans une valse effrénée.

-je dirais même mieux, répondait l'homme alors qu'il tentait (gentiment ?) de calmer sa collègue, il a signé son arrêt de mort avec le sourire. Quelle joie Minnie ! Quelle joie ! Hem, quelle joie Minerva, voulais-je dire.

Si, au lieu de bavarder dans les compartiment du Poudlard-express, les élèves avaient été en train de fouler le sol du château, quelle n'aurait pas était leur surprise de voir cavaler et gambader de concert la stricte professeur de métamorphose et l'austère maître des cachots ?

Public absent de cette scène singulière ; ils n'avait pourtant pas besoin de trop se lamenter : l'équilibre mental des deux enseignants venait de prendre un tournant en épingle à cheveux et il n'était pas près de regagner sa route d'origine.

Après tout, réclamer une vengeance avait beau être un acte fort et courageux, vouloir la dérober à Albus Dumbledore cachait des pulsions suicidaires.

* * *

Fin du premier chap, j'éspère que ça vous a plut. J'attends votre avis avec bienveillance en tout cas.

et une petite requête pour la fin:

Je cherche désepérement qqn d'assez vieux jeu et littéraire pour entretenir une correspondance papier. A bon entendeur...


End file.
